Des Rails
by Whyle
Summary: royed. Roy, après une petite crise de jalousie intempestive, va comprendre qu'il est tombé amoureux d'Edward ... Il ne reste plus qu'à lui déclarer ! XD !
1. Chapter 1

XD ! Voilà, je me remets à écrire après une petite absence ... Et je n'écris pas du n'importe quoi cette fois-ci ! XD ! Je m'attaque au mythique couple royed ... wow ! Je suis complètement novice dans ce domaine, alors si vous pensez que j'ai copié une fic déjà écrite, merci de me le signaler ... en tout cas, je vous assure que je ne l'aurai pas fait exprès ! Je vous prie aussi de me pardonner si je n'écris pas assez bien à votre goût pour ce couple ... XD ! N'hésitez surtout pas à formuler vos critiques, afin que je progresse. Voilà, tout est écrit ... pas besoin de disclamer, tout le monde sait que Fullmetal Alchemist et ses personnages (géniaux) appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa ... et pas besoin de le reécrire à tout bout de champ ... XD ! Et pour finir, je vous préviens à l'avance que ce one-shot ou cette fic risque d'être un peu (beaucoup ! XD !!) longue ... ;) !! Bon, fini les commentaires bidons, bonne lecture !!! XD !!

_**Situation :**_ Roy Mustang est à Rush Valley pour une mission, hébergé chez Mlle Rockbell. Edward est lui aussi à Rush Valley, mais en congé. Alphonse, lui, est absent, occupé à Dublith. Le colonel doit aujourd'hui prendre le train en direction de Central, pour des motifs militaires ...

)...&...(

Roy était parti bien à l'heure, ce matin-là.

Le colonel Mustang avait bien prévu son coup, s'étant levé une heure et demie avant le départ de son train à la gare de Rush Valley. Il s'était réveillé avec plus ou moins de douceur, avait pris son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Winry dans une léthargie évidente, s'était ensuite douché, habillé, coiffé et s'en était finalement allé rapidement sans perdre une minute de plus vers la gare de Rush Valley, en ayant même pris le soin d'avoir été faire un tour aux toilettes. _'Prudence oblige ...'_, pensait-il intérieurement.

Tout ce beau programme bien organisé n'avait duré qu'une heure et quart. Le retard étant dû à un petit blond colérique, hébergé lui aussi chez sa mécanicienne Winry ; qui refusait de se lever pour accompagner _« son bâtard de colonel »_ un dimanche matin, à 7h30 pétantes. Cependant, le jeune homme se calma vite à la vue et au toucher délicat de la clé à molette préférée de sa mécanicienne Winry, qui voulait absolument qu'Edward accompagne son supérieur.

C'est donc accompagné de son subordonné à moitié endormi, Winry ne l'ayant pas tout à fait réveillé malgré tous ses efforts possibles et inimaginables ; que Roy et ses deux acolytes blonds, Winry ayant énormément insisté pour venir avec les deux hommes, afin de surveiller le plus jeune pour qu'il ne déguerpisse pas en route ou ne pousse pas 'accidentellement' son supérieur sous un train; couraient à toute vitesse pour prendre le train en direction du coeur du pays, Central. Alphonse était absent malgré lui ce jour-là, retenu à grands regrets chez son maître Izumi pour un entraînement spécial « de la mort qui tue ».

Après une longue course effrénée, et la difficile localisation de la gare de Rush Valley, Roy monta de justesse dans son train, sous le regard des deux blonds essoufflés. Cependant, ce que n'avait pas prévu le colonel, c'était que son train avait quelques minutes de retard. Roy soupira longuement pour reprendre son souffle, et se dirigea vers son compartiment. Il s'assit devant sa fenêtre, posant sa petite valise à côté de lui, et le paquet contenant une petite tarte aux pommes préparée par Winry sur la table de voyage du train.

Avec surprise, il entendit un petit tocquement sur sa vitre, et aperçut Edward et Winry en face de lui sur le quai, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre du train. Roy abaissa rapidement celle-ci pour pouvoir parler avec les deux jeunes blonds.

'A cause de vous et de vos stupidités habituelles, on a couru comme des dératés à travers la ville pour rien ! Et en plus, j'ai même pas pu faire ma grasse matinée !! Franchement colonel, vous êtes vraiment chiant quand vous vous y mettez !!!', se plaignit Edward, un peu irrité par le manque de sommeil.

'Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir Fullmetal ... Mais cela me touche de voir à quel point tu tenais à m'accompagner !', répliqua Roy, un peu amusé par la mauvaise humeur d'Edward.

'Arrêtez vos conneries ! Si vous croyez que j'avais le choix ...', soupira Edward, avant de se faire frapper par la clé de son amie.

'C'est ton supérieur quand même !!', déclara Winry, en essayant de le sermonner.

Edward ne l'écoutait plus, bien trop occupé à se masser le crâne en soupirant de plus belle. Roy se mit à rigoler doucement, devant l'attitude de son jeune subordonné.

Soudainement, le sifflement de vapeur du train retentit, interrompant leur discussion et la bonne humeur générale. Le train commença lentement à se mettre en marche, annonçant le départ imminent.

'Revenez quand vous voudrez Mr Mustang !', lui adressa Winry d'un ton joyeux. Tout à coup celle-ci, prit sans prévenir la main d'Edward, faisant avec l'autre de grands gestes d'au revoir. Ce qui surprit Edward, peu habitué aux contacts avec d'autres personnes. Il rougit sans s'en rendre compte, et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Edward, encore un peu rouge sous l'émotion, décida ensuite d'imiter son amie, en faisant de grands gestes de la main à son colonel.

'Ne faites pas trop de conneries colonel !!', s'exclama Edward.

Roy lui sourit par la fenêtre, avant de se rasseoir convenablement. Son sourire présent sur ses lèvres s'effaça aussitôt, pour laisser place à un petit pincement au coeur.

)...&...(

Oui, Roy était parti bien à l'heure, ce matin-là.

Et maintenant il était seul, faisant face à un siège vide devant lui ... et à un paquet contenant un gâteau fait par Mlle Rockbell. Winry ... Roy ne détestait pas spécialement cette jeune fille. Elle était gentille, un peu naïve ... mais très ordinaire. Beaucoup trop ordinaire à son goût. Cependant, en se rappelant ce petit geste tendre qu'elle avait fait avec Edward, et les conséquences que celui-ci avait eu sur le jeune homme ; Roy ne pouvait plus supporter cette Winry.

Winry et ... surtout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Edward. Ce fait était évident, tout comme l'amour qu'Edward portait en retour à son amie. Le jeune homme blond n'aurait pas rougit sinon, et n'aurait pas été surpris. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure tellement leur amour était flagrant ... et insupportable.

Cette soudaine pensée accentua le pincement au coeur de Roy. Au contraire en tant qu'aîné d'Edward, il devrait se réjouir du bonheur innocent et nouveau partagé entre Winry et Edward. Cependant, rien qu'à la pensée de les imaginer ensemble, Roy sentait monter en lui un profond dégoût, et devenait de mauvaise humeur. Edward méritait plus, plus qu'une simple campagnarde, qu'une fille de seconde classe._« Pourquoi elle ? »_, pensa Roy rageusement. De toute façon, Edward ne pourrait pas passer du temps avec elle, ayant d'autres responsabilités. Il ne devait pas délaisser son travail en faveur de cette fille. _« Ne pas me délaisser ... »,_ pensa subitement Roy au plus profond de lui. Ce qui l'étonna au plus au point. Il n'était pas jaloux de cette fille tout de même ?

Roy pensa qu'il devait être un peu fatigué pour en vouloir autant sans raison valable à une jeune fille si innocente. Son esprit commençait vraiment à dérailler ... Le jeune homme brun sortit de sa valise quelques dossiers, qu'il devait absolument traiter pour le lendemain, histoire de se changer les idées, et de se les remettre en place. Roy commença à se concentrer, essayant de retenir en quoi consistait sa mission future, dans quel état financier et militaire était l'Etat, quels seront les réformes futures qui se mettront en place, ... mais tout cela en vain. Rien à faire pour lui, même s'il essayait plus que tout au monde de fixer son esprit sur ses feuilles.

Roy entendait la voix d'Edward résonner en lui : _« Ne faites pas trop de conneries colonel ! »_ Et lui alors ? Edward en faisait surement une énorme en sortant avec cette Winry. Pourquoi perdrait-il son temps avec elle ? De plus, Roy ne savait même pas s'ils étaient vraiment ensemble ou pas. Tout ceci pouvait n'être qu'une illusion de son esprit, fondé sur la vision des deux blonds main dans la main ...

Roy soupira longuement, essayant de ne plus penser à tout cela. Le jeune homme était complètement désemparé devant tous les sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Peur ? Angoisse ? Colère ? Fatigue ? Ou bien ... Amour ? Jalousie ? Roy était perdu dans ses pensées, avec ces émotions qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête.

Le jeune homme brun se mit à observer le paysage, perdant son regard dans la campagne du pays ... essayant de se sortir de toutes ses pensées qui agressaient son coeur et son âme. Lui, si mature, si habitué à cacher ses sentiments à ses ennemis, ses concurrents pour la place du Führer et à ses subordonnées pour ne pas souffrir ; était maintenant en proie aux doutes et aux confusions.

Magré tout cela, le visage d'Edward lui revenait sans cesse en tête, avec ses cheveux blonds si beaux. Roy se mit à imaginer quelle sensation pouvait-il ressentir s'il caresserait sa chevelure, passant ses doigts dans ses mèches, défaisant sa tresse ... Ce sentiment devait être agréable ... Et ses yeux si beaux et mystérieux, empreints de tant de détermination captivaient Roy. Celui-ci appréciait beaucoup Edward grâce à toute la force qui pouvait se lire dans ces yeux si magnifiques, dans ce regard à vous couper le souffle. Roy s'imagina comment il pourrait se sentir si Edward se mettait à le regarder les yeux dans les yeux, pendant longtemps ... Ce devrait être étrange et génial. Un échange de regard à vous faire battre le coeur à la chamade. Et sa voix douce, encore innocente, pas encore touchée par le phénomène de la mue ... Roy se demanda quel effet cela lui ferrait si Edward murmurait son nom au creux de son oreille ...

A cet instant précis, Roy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, honteux de penser cela d'Edward. Honteux d'être en train de ressentir un sentiment étrange qui faisait battre son coeur en s'imaginant le doux murmure d'Edward. Le jeune homme brun, un peu paniqué, se rendit compte d'une chose qui l'effrayait. C'était son prénom qu'il voulait entendre de la bouche d'Edward, quand celui-ci serait heureux ou content. Ou pire, quand celui-ci jouirait pendant et après une nuit bien mouvementée, le corps chaud en sueur contre le sien. Roy voulait donc que son prénom soit soupiré par Edward, d'une façon assez séduisante, ou sexy, ou bien langoureuse ? Avec en prime une belle intonation sur le –oi et un beau roulement du –r avec la langue. Roy paniqua un peu, pensant qu'il devait vraiment être crevé pour penser à ces folies. Ou bien qu'il devait halluciner, ou bien cauchemarder. Mais sa curiosité, excitée par l'imagination, ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, et Roy ne pouvait plus la maîtriser. C'était trop tard, Roy était déjà en train de prendre du plaisir à s'imaginer tous les détails concernant son subordonné.

Et le corps d'Edward ... comment était-il ? Fort, musclé, puissant, viril ? L'avait-il déjà vu torse-nu ? Roy se sentit un peu coupable à cette pensée. Et ses mensurations intimes ? Roy secoua la tête, essayant vainement de faire disparaître ces débuts de fantasme de sa tête, refoulant par la même occasion toutes les questions plus ou moins perverses qui s'embrouillaient à présent dans son esprit.

Comment pouvait-il penser cela de son subordonné ? Lui, Roy Mustang, le Flame Alchemist, le héros d'Ishbal, le Dom Juan de Central, le beau ténébreux au sourire égnimatique, était en train de fantasmer sur le Fullmetal Alchemist. Son subordonné, d'au moins 15 ans son cadet et d'une tête et demie de moins que lui. Mais surtout, Roy était en train de se rendre qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour lui. Pour un homme. Un homme ...

Soudainement, Roy prit peur et paniqua. Son esprit déraillait au plus haut point. Il devenait homosexuel, le comble pour ce coureur de jupons. Il se leva subitement de son siège, et se dirigea rapidement en tremblant vers les toilettes. La-bas, il s'aspergea le visage, essayant de se calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il se regarda dans le miroir, pour voir apparaître un visage crispé par la peur et l'angoisse de la vérité. Roy ne pouvait pas supporter l'évidence, il était en train d'être jaloux, jaloux de cette Winry. Et de tomber amoureux d'un jeune homme. Cela était insensé pour l'époque ... et pour lui. Comment pourrait-il regarder Edward en face alors qu'il était amoureux de lui ? Seuls les fous, les faibles et les trouillards tombaient, même rarement encore, sous le charme d'un autre homme. Cela allait à l'encontre des préceptes de Mère Nature et de la religion actuelle ... Mais pour Roy, renier cet amour serait renier son âme. Il ne pouvait pas mettre de côté ses sentiments si forts, qui s'imposaient et se révélaient maintenant dans son coeur.

Il aimait Edward, c'était certain. Et cet amour nouveau lui faisait perdre la tête, le faisait trembler de peur. Peur d'être découvert dans ce péché, cette faute commise par amour incroyable et insensé. Mais surtout, Roy avait peur qu'Edward ne veuille plus le voir et le regarder en face en apprenant ce lourd secret. Roy comprenait maintenant d'où venait toutes ses moqueries à l'égard du jeune homme, cette attitude de protection qu'il avait envers lui, et surtout ce sentiment de bien-être à sa présence. Le jeune homme perturbé soupira longuement, avant d'aller se rasseoir aussi tranquillement que possible. Heureusement pour lui, son compartiment n'était pas plein, au contraire.

Soudainement, son regard tomba sur le paquet de la tarte aux pommes de Winry. Winry ... Une vague intense de colère s'immisça en Roy à la pensée de cette jeune fille. Pourquoi aurait-elle droit d'aimer ouvertement Edward, et pas lui ? Parce qu'elle était une femme ... et lui un homme. Roy fulmina de dégoût et de jalousie, piqué à vif par la haine.

Il ouvrit rageusement le paquet, et trouva un couteau à l'intérieur en plus de la tarte. Il l'empoigna, et commença à l'enfoncer bestialement dans la pauvre tarte, la massacrant davantage au fur et à mesure que le visage doux et beau d'Edward lui revenait à l'esprit. Chaque coup de couteau donné dans la tarte le défoulait, même si cette méthode était assez puérile et inutile, elle lui procurait un sentiment d'apaisement non négligeable pour ce pauvre homme. Déjà stressé par ses ambitions grandioses et risquées, son travail, la vengeance qu'il devait accomplir pour son ami Hugues, et maintenant la découverte de son homosexualité, ... Roy ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il admira avec une certaine fierté la tarte détruite et écrabouillée par sa colère devant lui. Des quartiers de pommes s'étalaient dans tout le paquet, et la pâte était réduite en bouillie, le tout devenait ragoûtant. Roy ouvrit la vitre du train, et sans aucune hésitation, balança par la fenêtre la tarte défoncée. Oubliant un peu de sa peine et tristesse qui l'envahissait en repensant à la mécanicienne, à Edward, et ... à la crainte d'être repoussé. D'être incompris dans son amour, et pris pour une espèce de monstre fou.

Roy se remit sur son siège, et commença à essayer de trouver une solution. Soit il allait trouver Edward pour confirmer son amour brûlant de désir et lui déclarer, au risque de souffrir atrocement; soit il allait tranquillement à Central, enterrant son amour pour toujours dans son coeur, le faisant souffrir cruellement au possible. Deux choix, deux moyens de souffrance ... mais qu'une seule et unique solution. L'esprit de Roy lui conseillait d'oublier cet amour et de se préoccuper avant tout de son avenir au sein de l'armée ; mais cependant, son coeur lui criait d'aller serrer Edward dans ses bras. Après tout, Roy avait peut-être sa chance avec Edward.

Soudainement, une annonce interrompit Roy dans ses réflexions mentales.

'Arrêt dans cinq minutes à la gare d'Alberville !'

Cette interruption pour Roy ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule et unique chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Prendre le prochain train pour Rush Valley à ce quai d'Alberville. Et ensuite rejoindre Edward à tout prix, ignorant ses contraintes de travail. Roy devait aller le retrouver, soudainement prit d'une atroce envie de le revoir.

Pour la première fois depuis quelques heures, un sourire égnimatique se dessina sur les lèvres du colonel Mustang. Il avait eut une saute d'humeur joyeuse, doublée d'une détermination inébranlable. Le jeune homme brun rassembla ses affaires, et commença à se préparer pour entamer un autre voyage. Un voyage risqué vers l'élu assez spécial de son coeur, et la déclaration surprenante qu'il lui ferrait. Le train s'arrêta finalement peu de temps après la décision prise par Roy.

Mustang sortit du train accueilli par un soleil radieux. Son sourire déjà présent sur ses lèvres s'accentua. Et, sans perdre une minute, il se dirigea rapidement vers les guichets de la gare en quête d'un train en direction de Rush Valley, si possible le plus tôt et rapide. Grâce à son statut de colonel, Roy obtint sans grande difficulté un billet pour le train n°1618 en direction de Rush Valley, qui passait dans une demie-heure. Le jeune homme s'installa sur un banc près des quais et commença à soupirer.

'_Ca passe ou ça casse ...'_

)...&...(

Tadam ! Fin de ce chapitre !! XD ! Finalement, devant la longueur de cette première partie de l'histoire, je pense qu'il serait préférable que je m'arrête ici. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous souhaitez la suite, je la mettrai plus tard ...si toutefois vous la voulez. Je ne sais pas si cette histoire va être un twoshot ou plus, là, tout dépend de vous. J'espère seulement que ce que j'ai écrit vous a plu, et que ... je n'ai pas défoncé ce beau couple. Voilà, j'espère aussi que la longueur et les détails ne vous ont pas soulé et ... que ça vous a plu !! XD ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire des reproches, et des critiques, je sais que ce chapitre comporte énormément de fautes ... La première et principale ? Pas assez d'action ... TT ! XD ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me rattraperai dans le chapitre suivant. A vous de voir si vous voulez du lemon ...

Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dit. S'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas dans l'ignorance, parce que je suis stressée à l'idée que cette fic soit mauvaise !! XD !! Voilà, j'espère de tout coeur que ça vous a plu ... XD !! ( je me suis inspirée d'une chanson pour ce texte ... XD ! Essayez de trouver !! XD !)

Ps : petite (et même grande) pensée à celui qui s'est suicidé assez récemment, à cause de son homosexualité. May His Soul Rest In Peace ...


	2. Chapter 2

Juste deux mois. A peine deux mois, deux tout petits mois ... XD ! Cela passe vite deux mois, non ? ;) ! ... Bon d'accord, je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce retard affreux, et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce deuxième et dernier chapitre, et que le retard ne vous aura pas trop gêné ! XD ! De plus, je tiens à vous remercier énormément pour toutes les belles et superbes reviews que vous m'avez laissé ! XD ! Cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! MERCI !! XD ! J'espère ne pas faire pire que la dernière fois ! XD ! Et aussi d'essayer de respecter ce superbe couple qu'est l'edroy ! ;) ! Mais bon, au final cela aura été une merveilleuse expérience d'écrire ce two-shot Royed ! Et je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien ! Il est quand même conseillé de relire le chapitre précédent pour ne pas être trop perdu. Bon, maintenant, après tous ces commentaires bidons, bonne lecture !! ;) !

_**Situation :**_ Roy est dans le train en direction de Rush Valley, qu'il a pris suite à une saute d'humeur, sa destination initiale étant Central. Il décide donc de se lancer, en se déclarant auprès d'Edward dès qu'il sera arrivé, malgré tous les risques que cela comporte.

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Planté devant sa feuille resplendissante de blancheur et un stylo à la main, un jeune homme à la chevelure d'une couleur d'or étonnante soupira longuement, désespéré par son manque total de concentration. Depuis bientôt une heure, Edward n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'image entêtante d'un trentenaire brun et ambitieux, assis derrière la vitre d'un train en arborant un sourire amer. Cette expression si peu commune au colonel avait retenu l'attention du Fullmetal en raison de sa surprise. Aussi longtemps qu'il avait connu Mustang, jamais Edward n'avait vu une pareille marque de malaise sur son visage.

Un autre soupir. Levant finalement le nez de ses feuilles de travail encore vierges d'écriture, le jeune homme tendit la main vers la tasse en porcelaine posée sur son bureau. Lentement, il porta le liquide brun brûlant contenu par celle-ci à ses lèvres, afin de le réveiller un peu plus en stimulant sa matière grise afin de travailler. Malheureusement pour le jeune alchimiste, son esprit têtu refusait catégoriquement de penser à autre chose qu'au sourire triste présent sur les lèvres de Mustang. Inquiet par son comportement des plus suspects, Edward posa sa main gauche contre son front.

_« Etrange, il n'y a aucune trace de fièvre ... alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression de devenir fou ? Pourquoi diable je n'arrête pas de me faire du souci à son sujet ? »,_ se demanda le jeune homme, totalement perplexe sur ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il était incapable de comprendre pourquoi il s'inquiétait tellement du fait que la vision de lui et Winry main dans la main gênait Roy. Après tout, vu les circonstances, tout cela pouvait paraître plutôt normal. Un jeune colonel talentueux qui rêvait de devenir Généralissime afin de sauver son pays de la fatalité imposée par les homonculus ne pouvait être serein et paisible tous les jours. Comme Edward, Roy devait sûrement être stressé par ses lourdes responsabilités, fatigué de sa lutte contre les homonculus, et surtout, traumatisé par un des évènements les plus marquants de sa vie : la guerre d'Ishbal. Donc, il semblait tout à fait possible que Roy soit en partie jaloux d'un geste d'affection, d'une paix éphémère. Un être qui côtoie chaque instant de sa vie la souffrance a le droit de désirer lui aussi quelques instants de bonheur illusoire.

A cette pensée, Edward se sentit moins coupable, comme s'il pouvait sentir un poids s'enlever de ses frêles épaules. Soulagé, il soupira une troisième fois. Il était angoissé à l'idée d'avoir causé une souffrance pour son colonel. Parce que même si le jeune homme blond refusait de se l'avouer depuis qu'il avait rencontré Roy, Edward l'admirait. Mustang était comme un modèle pour lui.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le jeune homme blond avait envisagé que l'homme ténébreux et lui se ressemblaient. Un peu. Ils avaient tous les deux connus un enfer qui les avait marqués au fer rouge dans leur esprit : Edward la perte de sa mère ainsi que sa tentative de transmutation humaine, Roy la guerre d'Ishbal et son génocide. Le Fullmetal avait donc supposé que son colonel vivait avec la même punition que lui : le sentiment incessant de se sentir coupable d'un drame horrible, d'être la cause d'un malheur atroce pour quelqu'un. Quelque part, cela le rassurait. Edward se sentait moins seul dans ce monde, en imaginant qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui souffrait comme lui, et qui pouvait le comprendre. Un semblable.

Cependant, le jeune homme blond avait peur que cette admiration pour son colonel ait évoluée petit à petit en quelque chose de plus fort, de plus intense et de plus incontrôlable. Honteux de ressentir de tels sentiments pour Mustang, Edward avait banni de son esprit cette idée néfaste et dangereuse aussi vite qu'elle était venue en lui. Malgré cela, une question se répétait inlassablement dans son esprit.

Peut-être qu'il l'aimait bien en fin de compte ...

Le jeune homme blond reposa sa tasse de café maintenant devenue froide sur son bureau couvert de feuilles blanches. Il la regarda d'un air étrange, comme si elle était la cause de son délire intérieur. Lui, le Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, tombé amoureux du colonel Mustang ? Quelle belle ironie ! La meilleure blague du siècle !! Décidément, le café avait des effets nocifs sur le jeune homme.

Dernier soupir. Il reprit en main son stylo et commença finalement à noircir les quelques feuilles qui traînaient sur son bureau, en attendant sagement l'heure du déjeuner. Il fallait qu'Edward trouve un moyen d'oublier ses penchants amoureux dangereux pour lui-même. Un homme ne peut pas en aimer un autre ..., pas vrai ?

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

"_Tic-Tac ... Tic-Tac ... Tic-Tac ... __Tic-Tac ..."_

Le bruit calme et incessant de l'horloge résonnait dans toute la pièce, faisant écho à la respiration paisible du jeune homme endormi sur son bureau. La fatigue et le stress provoqués par ses sentiments envers l'homme ténébreux avaient eu raison de lui. Il était étendu sur ses feuilles à peine griffonnées, le bras droit se balançant dans le vide pendant que l'autre lui servait d'oreiller.

Brisant cette étrange atmosphère de paix illusoire, un petit toquement sur la porte de la pièce se fit entendre, tirant brusquement Edward des bras de Morphée. Surpris, il se redressa sur son siège, et se frotta les yeux afin de se réveiller le plus possible. En émettant un petit gémissement afin de manifester son mécontentement, le jeune homme se leva finalement avec quelques difficultés vers la porte, afin de découvrir qui était l'idiot qui l'avait dérangé. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, mais stoppa immédiatement son geste lorsqu'il découvrit avec stupeur qui se tenait devant lui, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

'Edward ... encore au boulot à ce que je vois.', déclara Roy d'un ton assez moqueur, se retenant de ne pas éclater de rire devant les yeux dorés écarquillés de surprise qu'arborait le jeune homme blond.

'Mais ... qu'est-ce que ... vous faites ici colonel ?', demanda Edward, avec une voix éraillée qui trahissait son réveil soudain.

'Je vois que tu es heureux de me revoir. Je t'ai manqué ? Hé bien ... Tu travailles encore à cette heure-ci ?', répondit l'homme brun avec un sourire, esquivant la question de son jeune subordonné.

'O-Oui, je travaille ... m-mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question ...', commença Edward en bafouillant, avant d'être interrompu par son colonel préféré, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, ne voulant pas rester éternellement devant la porte. Il frôla Edward, le faisant ainsi sentir son doux parfum et sa présence rassurante. Le jeune homme blond se retint à grande peine de ne pas frissonner à son passage, désorienté par tout ce qui se passait actuellement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout cela était vrai. Le colonel était là, devant lui, alors qu'il aurait du être à Central. _« Est-ce un rêve ? Une occasion en or à ne manquer sous aucun prétexte ? Ou bien un signe pour m'encourager à me lancer une fois pour toutes ? »_, se demanda intérieurement Edward.

'Winry ne va pas être contente si son petit-ami bosse autant ...', déclara Roy d'une voix amusée, en essayant de ne pas montrer sa tristesse au sujet de la relation entre Edward et sa mécanicienne.

'Dites-moi d'abord ce que vous faites ici colonel, vous ne deviez pas ... A-Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?', l'interrogea le jeune homme blond, surpris par le terme utilisé par son supérieur. _« Petit-ami ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? »_, pensa Edward, pris totalement au dépourvu.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est pas encore officiel c'est cela ? En tout cas bien joué Fullmetal !', s'exclama Roy d'un ton enjoué qui sonnait étrangement faux aux oreilles d'Edward.

'M-Mais ne vous méprenez pas ! Il n'y a rien entre nous deux ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?', s'écria le jeune homme blond, qui voulait absolument que Roy comprenne la vraie situation. Edward était libre, et son coeur attendait désespérément l'homme ténébreux.

'Sur le quai de la gare. Vous vous teniez la main. Et tu as rougi comme une pivoine. Cela aurait été impossible de devenir plus rouge que toi à ce moment là. La crevette s'est métamorphosée en une écrevisse on dirait ...', déclara Mustang d'un ton posé et bizarrement froid. De plus, son regard auparavant joyeux était devenu subitement amer et lointain en prononçant ces simples paroles.

'J'étais surpris ! C'est tout !!', se défendit le jeune homme, tel un enfant qui avait commis une faute dont il était innocent. Edward n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement inquiétant de son supérieur. D'un côté il semblait heureux de penser qu'il s'était trouvé une petite-amie, mais d'un autre ... Roy avait l'air de souffrir de cette situation. On aurait presque dit qu'il lui en voulait d'être soit-disant aimé par Winry.

'Surpris ? Depuis quand rougit-on lorsque l'on est surpris ?', répliqua Roy, qui refusait de croire ce qu'Edward s'efforçait de lui expliquer. Pour le colonel, tout était perdu. Edward lui était perdu. Désespéré, il tentait de tromper les apparences en faisant avouer au jeune homme son amour pour Winry. Même si cela lui brisait le coeur. Maintenant, il était confus, ayant perdu tous ses repères. Il ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'il faisait, de ce qu'il disait. Il était à deux doigts de s'effondrer, ayant perdu toute la motivation qu'il avait il y a quelques heures.

'Je ... En fait ... C'était la course de la maison jusqu'à la gare qui m'a essoufflé !!', s'exclama Edward, essayant vainement de convaincre son supérieur. En fait, il était angoissé de lui confier la vraie raison de son rougissement.

'C'est cela oui ... Tu es doué pour beaucoup de choses, mais pas pour inventer des excuses Fullmetal. Tu as des sentiments pour ta méca—', commença Roy avant d'être violemment interrompu par Edward.

'_**NON !'**_, hurla le jeune homme, agacé par le délire de son supérieur. Visiblement, quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Et Edward voulait à tout prix savoir ce qui torturait Roy de l'intérieur. 'Je ... C'est juste que ... je ne suis pas habitué aux contacts physiques avec les gens ...', se confia le jeune homme blond, espérant que s'il révélait ses secrets, son colonel suivrait peut-être son exemple. Il le regarda droit dans ses yeux bruns, en essayant de découvrir un semblant de curiosité chez Roy.

'Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?', demanda Roy qui s'était calmé en voyant l'attitude presque désespérée de son subordonné. Il lui semblait qu'Edward réclamait toute son attention, mais sans pour autant lui dire franchement. Tout cela s'était passé sans parole, rien qu'avec le regard. Edward était vraiment un jeune homme intriguant, ce qui le rendait tellement attirant.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration avant de commençer, en murmurant presque ses paroles, troublé par l'écoute attentive de Roy.'Les gens, les relations sociales ... Tout cela me perturbe, je me sens si mal à l'aise dans ces moments-là. Chaque fois ... je suis déstabilisé par le moindre contact ... et je ne peux pas contrôler mes émotions. Et mes auto-mails n'arrangent rien, j'ai encore plus de mal avec les autres à cause de la froideur du métal. J'ai peur de m'approcher trop près d'eux, de faire un faux-pas ou un mauvais geste qui pourrait tout gâcher ou les brusquer. Et ne vous mettez pas à rire non plus !', s'exclama Edward en entendant le rire de son supérieur.

Le jeune homme s'était confié si sincèrement, que Roy se sentit obligé de le croire, mettant fin à tous ses soupçons sur sa relation avec la mécanicienne. Cela était si émouvant de voir son subordonné si fragile, pouvant se briser aussi facilement. Cependant l'homme brun commença à rire nerveusement, emporté par toutes ses émotions. Il était soulagé qu'Edward n'était pas avec sa mécanicienne, et heureux que celui-ci se confie à lui. Cela le rendait plus proche de son subordonné, et l'ambiance se détendit à fil des rires du colonel. Malgré les regards faussement outragés d'Edward, qui était totalement surpris de voir Roy se moquer de lui, alors qu'il n'y a que quelques instants, il le menaçait presque pour qu'il avoue un amour inexistant pour sa mécanicienne. Ce côté mystérieux rendait Roy incroyablement charmant aux yeux du jeune homme blond.

'Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez l'habitude des contacts physiques avec les gens que vous avez le droit de vous moquer de moi !', s'exclama Edward qui se sentait un peu ridicule, ses joues prenant subitment une douce teinte écarlate.

'Je n'oserai jamais voyons ... Mais, par contacts physiques ... qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?', demanda Roy d'une voix encore un peu moqueuse, en séchant les larmes de joie qui brillaient dans ses yeux bruns. Il devenait de plus en plus curieux à propos de son subordonné, cherchant à connaître le plus de choses sur lui, les moindres détails, afin de peut-être pouvoir être plus proche de lui.

Edward détourna la tête, gêné de se confier autant à son colonel. Il n'osait plus le regarder en face, de peur de croiser ses yeux ténébreux le fixer attentivement. 'En fait ... particulièrement les contacts peau contre peau ...'

Instinctivement, et poussé par la joie d'apprendre que le jeune homme n'était pas avec Winry, Roy se mit à avancer lentement sa main vers le visage d'Edward. Il caressa doucement la joue du jeune homme, effleurant agréablement sa peau lisse, en essayant toutefois de ne pas trop le brusquer. Mustang se surprit lui-même de ce geste, sentant une rougeur incontrôlable naître sur ses propres joues. Quant à Edward, le battement de son coeur s'accéléra subitement sous l'effet de la surprise, pris totalement au dépourvu. Il n'aurait jamais cru Roy capable de faire une telle chose, et avec une incroyable douceur qui le fit frissonner. Le jeune homme se mit à rougir intensément, en sentant que leur relation avait évolué un peu plus vers de l'affection, dépassant les frontières professionnelles de l'armée. Edward tourna subitement la tête vers Roy, son regard doré trahissant encore un peu l'incompréhension du jeune homme. _« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? »_, pensa-t-il, perturbé par les agissements de son colonel.

'Comme ça ?', répondit simplement l'homme brun avec un sourire malicieux, l'homme brun pouvant sentir toute la perplexité de son subordonné.

Edward resta interdit pendant un petit moment, avant de se reprendre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cette situation incroyable et presque iréelle était une occasion en or. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il la laisse filer sans rien faire. 'Oui ... mais cela n'est pas ce qui me perturbe le plus.'

'Ah bon ?', demanda Roy, un peu surpris par les paroles du jeune homme.

'Il ... Il y a aussi les contacts avec les ... lèvres qui me mettent assez mal à l'aise.', déclara Edward, une lueur de peur luisant dans ses yeux dorés, en même temps que son visage virait à l'écarlate. Il s'était lancé, offrant à son colonel l'occasion de l'embrasser. La décision d'aller plus loin était entre les mains de Roy, ce qui angoissait énormément Edward, le jeune homme étant tendu au maximum, guettant toutes les réactions possibles de l'homme brun.

'Avec les lèvres ?', déclara l'homme brun reprenant les mots d'Edward, un peu surpris par cette confidence qui ressemblait étrangement à une invitation.

'Ou—', commença le jeune homme, avant d'être interrompu par un geste inattendu de la part de son colonel. Avec une certaine lenteur déconcertante, celui-ci s'approcha d'Edward et posa délicatement ses lèvres chaudes sur la joue du jeune homme, à l'endroit exact où il l'avait caressé auparavant avec sa main. Cela fit frissonner Edward de bonheur, en sentant le baiser court, simple mais tellement inespéré de son supérieur sur son visage, ainsi que sa respiration chaude. Il ferma les yeux pour ressentir davantage la joie qui s'imisçait en lui, rien qu'avec l'étrange contact de sa peau et les lèvres de Roy. _« Qu'est-ce que ça va être si je peux aller plus loin avec lui ... Calme tes ardeurs Edward ! »,_ pensa-t-il intérieurement, heureux de l'émotion qui le submergeait totalement.

Le jeune homme et Roy avaient fait voler en éclats toutes les limites d'une simple amitié professionnelle avec ce geste d'affection. Malgré sa chasteté, ce baiser signifiait beaucoup de choses pour les deux hommes, même si cela pouvait parfaitement paraître ridicule aux yeux des autres. C'était un pas immense vers la naissance d'une relation plus affective entre les deux alchimistes.

Roy se recula un peu son visage de celui de son subordonné, afin de voir l'impact de son geste sur celui-ci. Il fut agréablement surpris en découvrant un jeune homme complètement déboussolé et le sourire aux lèvres, écarlate comme une écrevisse. Un petit sourire ravageur se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme brun, qui était soulagé. Edward semblait heureux. Edward semblait heureux qu'il l'ait embrassé. Lui, Roy, et pas un autre. Et pas _une_ autre. Edward semblait heureux qu'il l'ait embrassé lui, et non pas Winry.

Confus au possible par cette situation déroutante, l'homme brun hésita un instant avant de franchir un nouveau cap décisif pour les deux hommes. Il laissa son regard ténébreux se perdre momentanément dans celui doré de son subordonné, afin d'y trouver le courage pour accomplir ses envies dévorantes de baisers. Edward, quant à lui, avait compris les intentions de son colonel. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il le devança. Le jeune homme franchit en tremblant les derniers centimètres qui séparaient ses lèvres de celles chaudes et attirantes de Roy.

Edward n'était pas très fort pour embrasser les gens, et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Malgré ce manque cruel d'expérience dans le domaine des baisers, il avait voulu montrer au colonel que lui aussi pouvait prendre des initiatives, même si son baiser allait être totalement maladroit, ou totalement raté. Prenant tout son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme tendit lentement ses lèvres vers le visage de Roy, frôlant avec délice celles de l'homme brun. Un énorme frisson lui parcourut l'échine pendant qu'il pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre la bouche de son colonel, tremblant littéralement de plaisir. Le contact était doux mais bref, merveilleux mais étrange, et Edward était heureux au possible en sentant un petit sourire de son supérieur contre ses lèvres. Le pas était franchi. Le coeur battant à la chamade, le jeune homme se recula ensuite, rompant le court, mais intense baiser qu'avaient partagé avec bonheur les deux hommes.

Ne parvenant pas à maîtriser sa joie d'avoir pu embrasser Edward, Roy se précipita vers lui, l'embrassant à son tour pour lui montrer qu'est-ce qu'était un vrai baiser, en opposition à celui chaste qu'ils avaient eu. L'homme brun prit le jeune homme dans ses bras par la taille, l'entourant avec tendresse, pendant qu'il l'embrassait fougueusement, ne pouvant pas retenir un instant de plus sa passion dévorante. Il fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il sentit deux paires de bras entourer délicatement son cou, et une petite main passer dans ses cheveux bruns. Leur baiser était totalement différent du premier, plus fort et sulfureux, les essoufflant tous les deux par son étrange intensité. Appuyés contre le bureau d'Edward pour ne pas tomber, les deux hommes le faisaient bouger sans s'en rendre compte. Ce n'est que quand la tasse de café heurta le sol avec violence, se brisant en mille morceaux, qu'ils surent que leur baiser était vraiment très langoureux pour faire trembler ainsi le meuble. La tasse gisait par terre, mais ils s'en foutaient. Il n'y avait que leur baiser, symbole de leur amour qui comptait. Leurs deux corps chauds étaient collés l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus se séparer. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, Edward et Roy voulaient rattraper le temps perdu par leur peur d'être rejeté, repoussé, ou abandonné.

L'homme brun décida subitment de rompre le baiser, épuisé par celui-ci. Il quitta avec un certain regret les douces lèvres de son amant. Ses joues étaient complètement écarlates, et il remarqua avec plaisir que celles du jeune homme aussi. Il avait quand même un peu de mal à se rendre compte que tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Que tout cela était la douce réalité. Edward, quant à lui, était aux anges. _« Alors c'est ça, un baiser avec le colonel ? Tout compte fait, j'ai bien fait de tomber amoureux de lui. Ce mec embrasse comme un Dieu ! »_, pensa-t-il, toujours un peu sonné par le baiser sulfureux de Roy.

'Alors ... ça t'a vraiment perturbé ce contact avec les lèvres Edward ?', demanda l'homme ténébreux avec un petit sourire, amusé de voir les joues de son subordonné rougir encore plus, ce qui le rendait extrêmement mignon aux yeux de Roy.

'Mettez-là un peu en veilleuse colonel ...', répliqua le jeune homme, avant de s'approcher de son supérieur pour l'embrasser de nouveau, retrouvant avec plaisir au goût des lèvres de son amant.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de s'embrasser fouguesement, en sachant parfaitement qu'ils s'aimaient passionément l'un l'autre. Mais les deux hommes n'oseraient jamais le dire de vive voix. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils ne se quitteraient plus. Leur déclaration d'amour s'était passée sans parole, rien qu'avec le regard ... et un intense baiser.

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Voilà !! XD XD XD !! C'est terminé ! J'espère que la fin vous a plu ! ;) ! J'aurais quand même aimé en écrire une autre, en terminant par Edward qui se réveillait à la fin du baiser, découvrant que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ... Mais bon ! XD XD XD ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que ce two-shot vous a plu aussi, et que j'ai été à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je tiens à vous remercier énormément pour vos reviews, c'est super sympa de votre part ! ;) ! Si vous souhaitez que j'écrive une autre fic edroy ... faites le moi savoir ! XD ! Encore merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère de tout coeur que vous aurez aimé lire ce two-shot. Passez une bonne journée ! ;) !

Ps : je suis désolée pour l'immense retard que j'ai eu !! XD XD XD ! Et je suis désolée aussi si ce chapitre ne vous a pas plu ! ;) !

Re ps : La chanson, est celle de Zazie "Des rails", d'où le nom du titre XD ! Voilà !! ;) !


	3. Chapter 3

Petite annonce ! (Rectificatif)

Je suis désolée si vous aviez cru à une suite pour cette fic, mais je tiens à vous annoncer que dorénavent, toutes les fics que je vais écrire et continuer seront sur ce site : w h y l e x d . s k y r o c k .com/

Merci d'avance, et j'espère que vous aurez un peu de temps à m'accorder pour lire ce que je fais.

A bientôt ;) !

(en espérant que le lien marche xD ! Sinn, chercherz le blog d'une certaine whylexd, et le tour est joué ;) ! )


End file.
